Why Do I Love You
by MeanHobe
Summary: Hanya tentang Jung Hoseok yang dilanda kegalauan karena Jungkook yang memutuskan hubungannya secara sepihak. Hoseok butuh alasan! HopeKook!Broken. Warning, Boys Love. Ga bisa buat summary T.T RnR please, kamsahamnida!


This is BTS Fanfiction

Cast : Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon.

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, TYPO(s), Alur ga jelas, ga sesuai EYD, dsb.

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, and little hurt? maybe

A.N : FF ini terinspirasi setelah saya denger lagunya westlife – why do i love you. cuman kali ini versinya saya (?) saya hanya meminjam nama mereka tanpa ada niatan untuk berbuat macam-macam (?). cast belong to their god and family.

Hope you enjoy my fanfic, Kamsahamnida. ^-^

* * *

><p>Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin mengecil itu dengan tatapan sendu.<p>

Pergi.

Ya, dia pergi.

Dia pergi, tepat setelah dia mengucapkan,

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku lelah. Aku rasa lebih baik kita putus. Aku tidak kuat jika seperti ini terlalu lama. Aku harap hyung dapat berubah lebih baik. Selamat tinggal hyung. Aku pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan itu adalah kali pertamanya aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya patah hati.

* * *

><p>Sudah berkali-kali Hoseok memasukan bersendok-sendok gula pasir ke dalam gelas tehnya yang semakin lama suhunya terus menurun itu. Dan belum ada suatu hal pun yang bisa mengalihkan keinginannya untuk menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Sepertinya, Hoseok sedang dilanda kegalauan yang teramat sangat. Ya, galau. Dia galau. Hoseok galau. Jung Hoseok galau. Jung Hoseok si moodmaker teman-temannya sedang merasa galau.<p>

Sambil terus mengaduk isi gelasnya yang suhunya semakin turun itu, Hoseok berpikir. Berpikir apa saja yang menurutnya memang pantas untuk dipikirkan. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan berpikirnya.

"Hei!" sapa orang itu sambil menepuk atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memukul bahu Hoseok dengan kencang.

"Oh, hei hyung." Ucap Hoseok lemah. Rupanya pukulan tadi tidak menimbulkan reaksi yang cukup penting dari Hoseok.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" orang itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Hoseok.

"Tidak ada hyung."

"Tak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Seperti ini? Maksudmu hyung?"

"Daritadi kau hanya mengaduk-aduk tehmu itu tanpa ada niatan untuk meminumnya."

Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap orang disebelahnya.

"Aku ... hanya sedang malas hyung." Dan dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang dianggap sangat aneh oleh orang disebelahnya itu.

"Wae? Apa karena Jungkook? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan kalian?"

Hoseok terdiam saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Min Yoongi, orang yang sedaritadi duduk disebelahnya itu.

Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Seorang yang sudah dengan sangat sukses menbuat seorang Jung Hoseok seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan Hoseok meminum tehnya yang sudah dingin itu, sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan betapa manis tehnya itu.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Hoseok setelah meminum teh kemanisannya itu.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sepertinya seorang Min Yoongi tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai Hoseok jujur.

"Kami putus, hyung." Jujur Hoseok pada akhirnya.

"Kau bercanda?" Yoongi melongo.

"Apa aku pernah bercanda tentang hubunganku hyung?"

"A-a-aniya..."

"Semalam hyung.." Hoseok menggantung kalimatnya, dan menarik napasnya perlahan. "Dia mengajakku bertemu, lalu memutuskanku, dan kemudian dia meninggalkanku."

Yoongi tertegun dan menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Hei hyung. Tak perlu seperti itu, aku tidak apa-apa."

Hoseok tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan hyungnya itu. Bukan, bukan senyuman yang biasa dia perlihatkan kepada orang-orang. Tetapi senyum yang terasa menyakitkan. Bahkan Yoongi bisa merasakan sakit yang Hoseok rasa hanya dengan melihat senyumannya.

"Tapi- kau tidak mungkin baik-baik saja, Hoseok." Yoongi menyentuh bahu Hoseok, berusaha menyalurkan atau setidaknya dia ingin bisa menghilangkan sedikit saja kesedihan di hati orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

Hoseok terkekeh pelan, "Hyung, aku tidak apa. Sungguh," dan mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang, berusaha memberitahu hyungnya itu bahwa dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

"Kurasa ini hanya kegalauan sementara hyung, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Hoseok kembali tersenyum, kali ini dengan senyuman yang lebih menyalurkan perasaan senang.

"Kau bisa meneleponku jika kau butuh teman cerita Hoseok, aku akan selalu siap mendengarkanmu, kapan saja." Ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum paksa. Bagaimana pun dia bukanlah seorang Jung Hoseok yang bisa dengan sangat mudah menutupi kesedihannya. Dia mengerti, sangat mengerti perasaan Hoseok saat ini.

* * *

><p>Hoseok berjalan dengan langkah malas ke arah taman di kampusnya. <em>Sepertinya aku butuh menenangkan pikiranku sementara<em>, batin Hoseok. Karena kegalauannya, dia sampai lupa bahwa jam terakhir nanti dia memiliki kuis.

"Argh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa belajar kalau kepalaku hanya terisi dirinya." Geram Hoseok, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar.

Rasanya dia sangat ingin melepaskan sebagian memori tentang Jeon Jungkook, adik kelasnya semasa sekolah dulu yang sekarang sudah menyandang status sebagai mantan kekasihnya. Adik kelasnya, pemilik hatinya, cinta pertamanya, dan mantan kekasihnya sudah sangat sukses mengacaukan pikirannya saat ini.

Ya, Hoseok akui. Dia memang masih sangat mencintai Jungkook. Seingatnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja sampai kejadian semalam, yang membuat Hoseok berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka tidak baik-baik saja. Dia ingin tahu apa alasan Jungkook memutuskannya secara sepihak itu. Dia butuh alasan.

Hoseok membangting tubuh ke salah satu kursi yang berada di taman itu, sedikit mengerang saat merasakan sakit di punggungnya yang berbenturan dengan kursi taman. Kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan buku sebesar kamus yang dia bawa. Berusaha sedikit menetralkan perasaannya yang benar-benar berantakan.

Dia butuh Yoongi hyungnya. Orang yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya tenang hanya dengan kehadiran sosok Yoongi di sisinya. Menghubunginya? Hoseok tidak ingin mengganggu hyung tersayangnya itu. Menunggunya? Tidak mungkin karena dia harus melaksanakan kuis yang tidak mungkin dia tinggalkan.

_Memejamkan mata sebentar sepertinya tak ada salahnya_.

Hoseok pun mulai memejamkan matanya, dan hembusan angin sepertinya sudah mampu membuat matanya terpejam untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

* * *

><p>"Waktu kalian habis, silahkan kumpulkan jawaban kalian."<p>

Dengan berat hati Hoseok mengumpulkan jawaban kuis miliknya. Tadi dia tertidur di taman kampusnya, sehingga dia tidak sempat belajar. Untungnya dia masuk tepat saat Kim sonsaengnim sedang membagikan kuisnya. Beruntung saja Hoseok tidak mendapatkan hukuman karena masuk terlambat.

"Hei Hoseok!" Hoseok menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"oh, Namjoon? Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok saat melihat orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Ijazahmu mana? Tinggal kau yang belum mengumpulkan ijazah. Jung sonsaengnim sudah menagihnya." ucap Namjoon sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ah ijazah. Aku harus mengambil di sekolahku dulu. Aku kumpulkan besok tak apa?"

"oke. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kusut sekali?" tanya Namjoon saat mereka sudah keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Apa wajahku terlihat begitu kusut?"

"Ani, mungkin orang lain tidak melihatnya. Tapi sebagai seorang teman aku bisa melihatnya." Ujar Namjoon santai.

Hoseok mengelus wajahnya kasar. "Aku putus."

"Dengan Jungkook? Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau memutuskannya sejak lama." Ucapan Namjoon dengan sukses mendapat hadiah kasih sayang –coret- pukulan dari seorang Hoseok di tepat bahunya.

"Ya! Kau sadar? Kata-katamu sudah menjadi sebuah doa tau?!"

"Ey, aku tak bermaksud mendoakanmu. Hanya saja Jungkook masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti kesibukanmu Seok." Namjoon mengelus bahunya yang tadi menjadi sasaran pukulan Hoseok.

"Menurutmu kenapa dia memutuskanku?"

"Dia masih kecil. Dia belum mengenal apa itu perkuliahan, dia tidak merasakan bagaimana sibuknya kau, Hoseok. Apalagi kita memasuki jurusan kedokteran, yang kau tau sendiri betapa sibuknya kita 'kan?"

"begitu ya." Jawab Hoseok lemah, "kalau aku tidak sibuk, apa dia akan kembali padaku?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Namjoon kesal. Dia heran kenapa temannya masih begitu mengharapkan Jungkook. "Jungkook pasti sudah memiliki orang lain, makanya dia memutuskanmu!" ucap Namjoon asal.

"Benarkah? Aku harus membuktikannya." Wajah Hoseok yang daritadi menunduk pun dengan perlahan menaikkan pandangannya. Dan menatap Namjoon dengan penuh arti.

Namjoon melongo, "Aku cuman asal bicara tadi. Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Dan tersenyum kaku kepada Hoseok.

"Aku harus tau apa alasan dia memutuskanku. Ah aku harus pergi mengambil ijazah, aku duluan Namjoon-ah. Gomawo telah mendengarkanku!"

Dan tinggal lah Namjoon sendiri yang menatap heran ke arah Hoseok yang sudah berlari keluar kampus.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya sonsaengnim. Saya pamit dulu, annyeonghaseo." Hoseok membungkukkan badannya kearah sonsaengnimnya dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan tata usaha, tempat dia mengambil ijazahnya tadi.<p>

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 02.45. P.M. Hoseok memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan berkeliling sekolahnya dulu. Kebetulan sekali sebentar lagi bel istirahat ketiga akan berbunyi. Di sekolahnya ini memang pulang pukul 06.00. PM. Dan Hoseok memutuskan untuk menemui Jungkook, ya untuk apalagi kalau bukan menanyai mengapa alasan dia memutuskannya.

Tujuan Hoseok kali ini adalah kantin, dia butuh air untuk menyiapkan mentalnya sebelum bertemu dengan Jungkook. Hoseok duduk di salah satu meja favoritnya semasa dulu, tempat di mana dia selalu makan bersama dengan Jungkook. Tempat di mana mereka menghabiskan masa-masa berdua mereka dulu.

Hoseok kembali bernostalgia, sampai akhirnya suara bel istiraha menghentikan aktifitasnya. Perlahan-lahan kantin pun mulai ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang ingin membeli makan. Mungkin karena mereka tidak sempat membeli makan saat istirahat kedua atau pun pertama. Memang istirahat ketigalah saatnya paling nyaman untuk makan di kantin, karena pengunjung kantin tidak seramai saat istirahat pertama, dan juga tidak terlalu sepi.

Hoseok terus memperhatikan siswa-siswi yang berdatangan, berharap dia menemukan Jungkook di antaranya. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sosok Jungkook yang sedang dirangkul oleh seseorang yang tidak Hoseok kenal. Jungkook terus saja tersenyum lebar ke arah orang yang tidak Hoseok kenal itu.

Hoseok ingat betul kejadian ini, kejadian saat di mana mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Jungkook selalu memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya kepada Hoseok. Dan Jungkook juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada orang itu.

_Jangan-jangan yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon itu benar._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Ini absurrrdd maksimaaalll, ngomong-ngomong castnya belum sepenuhnya keluar disini, hehe.<p>

tadinya saya mau buat oneshoot, cuma karena kepanjangan jadi saya bagi dua deh (?)

Fanfic ini terjadi karena keisengan saya. bersyukur banget kalo ada yang mau baca, apalagi mau nge-reviews. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca ff ini, kalian luar biasa. /deep bow/

Mind to reviews my fanfic? ^-^


End file.
